Satou
Background Satou was originally a 29 year old programmer named Suzuki Ichiro. He woke up in a game-like world after falling asleep on his desk after 30 hours of debugging and checking, causing him to think it was a dream at first. In the new world, his character name is Satou and his starting attributes were all 10 at level 1. When his multiple red dots filling half the map appeared on his radar, he activated Shower which wiped out all the monsters on the map, pushing his level up to 310. Being a cheat-like character, he is able to manipulate the appearance of his level, stats, and skills to others. His skills are gained through specific actions and he gains 10 skill points for each level. His HP, MP and Stamina also increases by a fixed value of 100 per level and he has maxed out the STR and INT stats. Title * Tribe Slayer * Tribe Calamity * Tribe Natural Enemy * Slayer * Slayer[Lower] * Slayer[Infant] * Slayer[Adult] * Slayer[Ancient] * Other Slayer titles (omitted in the novel) * Tribe Natural Enemy * Slayer * Believer * Combat-Ready * Warrior * Who Dances With Demons * Hero * Who Prays for the Dead * Rescuer * Who Protects Books * Explorer * Slayer * (Tamer) * Slayer * Slayer * Traveler * King Slayer * Traveler * Survivor Skills Weapon Masteries * Lv 10 * Aiming * Sniping * Lv 10 * Bow * Sword Lv 10 * Lv 10 * Throwing * Staff * Dagger * Kicking * Staff * Sword * Axe * Axe * Hammer Lv 10 * Wielding * Hammer Combat Skills * Lv 10 * Courage * Iai * Lv 10 * Bash * Splitter * Battle * Destruction * Strength * Dressing Lv 10 * Lv 10 * Capture * Attack Magic Skills * Art: Foreign World Lv 10 * Magic: Demon * Magic * Magic * Magic * Magic * Magic * Magic * Magic * Magic * Magic: Parion Belief * Magic * Magic Resistance Skills * Resistance Lv 10 * Resistance Lv 10 * Tolerance Lv 10 * Resistance Lv 10 * Resistance * Resistance Lv 10 * Resistance Lv 10 * Resistance Lv 10 * Resistance * Resistance * Resistance * Resistance * Resistance * Resistance Lv 10 * Resistance Lv 10 * Resistance Lv 10 Tactical Skills * Reading * Eavesdropping * Surveillance * Retreat * Lv 10 * Attack * Cooperation * Loudspeaker * Leadership * Formation * Strategy * Lv 3 Exploration Skills * Box Lv 4 * Release Lv 10 * Usage * Discovery Lv 10 * Excavation * Discovery * Chest Unlock * Lv 10 Motion Skills * Lv 10 * Maneuver Lv 10 * Lv 10 * Lv 10 Educational Skills * Lv 10 * Knowledge * Language Lv 10 * Language * Inference * Lv 10 * Experiment * Verification * Education * Tribe Language * Scales Tribe Language * Language Lv 3 Artistic Skills * Sing * Painting Criminal Skills * the Scenes * Lv 10 * Assassination * Bribing * Conspiracy * Condemnation * Charge Business Skills * Excuse * Lv 10 * Lv 10 * Lv 10 * Lv 10 * Face * Nonchalant * Persuasion * Appraisal * Service * Contract * Service * Technique * Seduction * Talk * Game * Prayer Production Skills * Cultivation * Farming * Harvest * Lumbering * Carpenter * Creation Lv 1 * Craft * Blacksmith * Lv 10 * Lv 10 * Packing Labour Skills * Camping * Washing * Weeding * Cleaning * Carriage * Lv 2 Unique Skills * Shower * Map Exploration * Status * Check * Inventory * Skill * Indestructible (or Immortal) Category:Characters